A Grim Fairy Tale Part 2
by Ashlyn
Summary: A New twist in the Spencer Cassadine story


A Grim Fairy Tale Chapter 3 Anya sits on the leather couch of the rented jet as she stares out the window. Lucky, Nikolas, Jerry and Jason are in deep conversation as Sonny eases away from them and over to her. "Hey, you thirsty?" 

"No, Thank you." She says, unable to take her eyes away from the window. "I wish it were daylight. I want to see the sky when it's blue." 

"I'm sure you've missed seeing a lot of things." Sonny says gently. "We will be in Port Charles right about Sunrise." 

"Really?" She asks with excitement. "I haven't seen a sunrise in so long." 

"You'll be meeting your parents soon." Sonny comments as she slides down in her seat. 

"My parents are dead." She says firmly. "I feel bad for him." She says as she looks over to where Nikolas and Lucky are arguing. "He had no clue his whole world would come crashing in around him." 

"Most of us aren't given fore warning when that happens." Sonny says, tossing a look in Nikolas' direction. The news of Helena's and Stefan's deception is ripping him up inside, he can see the pain in Nikolas' eyes as he struggles to digest it all. "He's tough, he has dealt with a lot of things, he will get through this." 

"Of course he will." She says simply. "People are much stronger than they give themselves credit for. You can survive most anything, even stuff you wish would kill you." 

"You speak from experience." Sonny says with concern. "I was telling Lucky that you both should be checked out at the hospital when he get back to Port Charles." 

"Why? Doctors lie." Anya says as Sonny looks at her curiously. "They do, but then, most everyone lies don't they?" 

"I guess. You sure you don't want something to drink? Maybe something to eat?" Sonny asks as she shakes her head. 

"I am fine. Is there anything that I can get for you?" She takes his drink from his hand. "It looks flat, Scotch on the rocks?" She asks. 

"I can get it." He says with a smile as she begins making him a fresh drink. When she returns with it, he smiles appreciatively. "Thank you." 

"You're welcome." She says as she takes a seat next to him. "Lucky spoke of you often. He said you have been a family friend for years. I guess that makes you someone I should trust." 

"You should only trust those who earn it." Sonny says with a smile. "You look a lot like your mother." 

"Do I?" She asks as he pulls out his wallet, he hands her a picture of Lucky, Lu, Luke and Laura. She looks down at the picture and shakes just a bit. "That's her?" 

"Yeah, color your hair blond and you'd look just like her." Sonny says. "Same eyes and everything." 

"Do you prefer blondes, Mr. Corinthos?" She asks with a soft laugh. 

"Naa, I've always been pretty fond of brunettes, but your mother, she is a beautiful woman. I see the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree." He says with a wink as she laughs. "I like that, you have a nice laugh, you should use it more often." 

"If I had more things to find amusing, I would." She says as he says apologetically. 

"I'm sorry, that came off as pretty rude." 

"No, I apologize, you have been very kind to me. You're only trying to lift my mood. Tell me stories about Lucky when he was younger." She urges as he begins an animated discussion of Lucky and Luke. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "He lied to me." Nikolas says softly. "He told me he ran DNA tests, that means he must have known I wasn't his son...how could he do this??" 

"I don't know, man." Lucky says sympathetically. "I tell ya, at first, I didn't believe the guy when he was spinning his tale, but the more I had time to mull it over, the more certain I am that he was telling the truth. I wanted to tell you first before we got back into town. I'm going to need your help with Anya. She doesn't take well to new people." 

"She seems pretty taken with Sonny." Jerry comments as the four men turn to look at Sonny waving his hands in the air as Anya laughs softly. "I wonder what they are talking about." 

"No clue, but anything that makes her laugh is fine by me." Lucky says. 

"What's the story with her?" Jason asks. 

"She's had a rough life." Lucky says as he turns back to Nikolas. "She can't be pressured, you know how Mom is, she's going to try and smother her. It can't happen, Anya will get scared and retreat inside herself." 

"What in the hell did that man do to her? To both of you?" Jerry asks angrily. 

"We're okay, Jerry." Lucky insists. "Some of the stuff Anya has going on happened before she was ever locked in that place with me. Just trust me when I say she has to be treated with kid gloves." 

"Sonny must have the magic touch." Jason comments as he takes another look in their direction. "Okay, she isn't big on a bunch of family she doesn't know, I can understand that. Unfortunately, she's a Spencer, she's going to have Luke, Bobbie, Laura, Carly.." 

"I need you guys to keep Carly and Bobbie at bay." Lucky says. "Until Anya feels more comfortable around people. She's not used to a big family, she's going to have to be able to do it at her own pace. Nikolas, no one will blame you if you need to ease off the family for awhile too. I know this is mind boggling." 

"Luke is my father." Nikolas says, unable to truly wrap his mind around the words. 

"Yeah, look I know you are madder than hell right now, but something doesn't seem right to me about this mess." Lucky says as he looks into Nikolas' pain filled eyes. "I don't think Stefan knew. I think he had to have been duped too, because as much as I may not like the man, one thing has always been evident, he loves you more than anything in the world." 

"How can I trust him, Lucky? I can't trust anyone anymore." Nikolas says as he fights back the tears that threaten to spill over. Jerry and Jason notice his discomfort and ease themselves out of the corner of the plane that Lucky and Nikolas sit in. "My entire life has been based on a lie. Not only am I not the Prince Cassadine, I'm not even a Cassadine. I was robbed of a childhood with BOTH of my parents, with you and Lesley Lu and my own twin sister." 

Lucky pats his shoulder as he says softly. "I know man, I know. I feel the same way. I was robbed of you and Anya. Look, we will get through this, we'll find away. You can trust me, you can always trust me. I know you're reeling and you don't think you can find your grounding, but you got me. You were there for me when my world spun out of control, I will be here for you." 

"Thanks." He says as a tear slips down his face. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Jason and Jerry are asleep in the recliners, Nikolas and Lucky continue on with their discussion as Anya rises and pours Sonny another drink. She hands it to him and says. "Do you still own a Coffee Warehouse?" 

"Among other things." He replies, sipping his drink. "I think you're trying to get me drunk. I no sooner finish one, you are up fixing me another." 

"I'm sorry. I thought you wanted another drink." She says apologetically as he chuckles. 

"I did, I was teasing. Besides, you don't have to wait on me. I'm a big boy, I can fix my own drinks." Sonny says as she smiles at him. 

"I know, but you came to my rescue, it's the least I can do." 

"It was nothing. I wish we'd figured out Lucky was alive before now. Every time I think of how much time you two spent in that place..." 

"It's not your fault." Anya insists. "Helena faked Lucky's death, she wanted to be certain that Luke was left completely vulnerable. According to our captor, she was furious when the fire report was ruled as an accident. She wanted to pin it on you and Mr. Morgan." 

"He told you this?" Sonny asks angrily. "That bitch." 

"That's one word for her. Lucky worried about you and Mr. Morgan. He was concerned our father would kill you." 

"I wished he had on many occasions. Even after the report was released, I never gave up on thinking it was my fault." Sonny admits as she reaches out and clasps on to his hand, looking into her blue eyes he smiles. 

"It wasn't your fault. You were just another victim in Helena's grand plan to destroy my father and mother." She exhales as she removes her hand. "It seems to strange to call them that. I thought my mother was killed by Helena, I thought my parents loved me. I never imagined that everything was a lie." She looks over to where Nikolas wipes a tear from his face. "I have been where he is, it's hard to find out everything you believed in was a lie." 

"Helena robbed you all of your family." Sonny says softly. "She will pay for that." 

"You can't cross her." Anya warns. "You don't know how she is. She is more lethal than anyone you will ever come across." 

"I don't think so. I've met some pretty lethal people in my time." Sonny says as she looks up at him with curiosity. "What?" 

"Nothing. I was just wondering if any of those lethal people are who put all that pain in your eyes. Lucky told me I had sad eyes, but I don't think I've ever seen sadder eyes than yours, Mr. Corinthos." Anya says softly. "I guess you know about monsters in the dark too." 

"I've met my fair share." He whispers. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "What aren't you telling me about our sister?" Nikolas asks with impatience. "You get all mysterious every time you mention she's been through hell. It's a given you've both been through hell, so what is so different about her?" 

"It's not my story to tell, Nikolas." Lucky says firmly. "You're going to have to trust me here. You think you trust no one? You have no idea how long it took her to get to trust me. We were locked in a room together, only had each other to rely on, and it took her months. If I blow that trust, she will never trust anyone again. I've told her about you, and I think despite her proclamations otherwise, she is curious about you above anyone else. I guess it's that twin thing." 

"She looks like me, but have you noticed how much she looks like Mother?" Nikolas asks as he tosses another long look in her direction. "You said she was raised by Helena for two years?" 

"From fifteen till seventeen." Lucky says. 

"I don't even want to know, do I? No one hates Laura more than Helena, I can only imagine how she took it out on Laura's daughter." Nikolas clenches his fists. "I'll kill her myself." 

"I think Mom and Dad will beat you to it." Lucky says before adding. "Of course, I should get first crack at her." 

"Mother will claim seniority." Nikolas says matter of factly. 

"True, but maybe we can be diplomatic, hang her from the ceiling and beat her like a pinata." Lucky suggests. 

"Hmm, that has possibilities. How do we lay this on their feet?" Nikolas asks. "Believe it or not, Luke and I have a strained, but decent relationship now." 

"Really? Nikolas, what about Elizabeth?" Lucky asks, finally gaining the courage to ask. 

"She is still in love with you." Nikolas says. "She never went to art school. In fact, she is a student at PCU with Emily and me." 

"You didn't tell her you thought I might be alive?" Lucky asks. 

"No, I couldn't put her through that until I was certain." Nikolas explains. "She will be relieved, but I'm not sure if she will be really surprised. She has always vowed that she didn't truly believe you were dead. That it never felt real to her." 

"I have to see her." Lucky says. "I have to see her, but I have to get everything straight with the family too. I can't just let Anya walk into that. Maybe you could call Elizabeth and ask her and Emily to go to the house." 

"Lucky, no one lives in that house anymore. Your Dad has been living above the club, and your Mom is living with my father on Spoon Island." He pauses. "Your Dad, my father, God, will this ever make sense to me?" 

"In time. Fine, ask everyone to meet at the brownstone." Lucky suggests. 

"That will work. I'm glad to have you home little brother. There is something I have to say to you, something I have regretted never saying to you before." Nikolas pauses before looking Lucky straight in the eyes and saying. "I Love you." 

"I love you too, Man." Lucky chokes out as they both become silent, overwhelmed with emotion." 


End file.
